


AREUM AND DAE FRIENDSHIP COUNTRY ROADS TAKE ME HOME

by SEOKSQUID



Category: UMI ENTERTAINMENT
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, breaths through skin, dumb friends, hhhhh, idk okay, storyline i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEOKSQUID/pseuds/SEOKSQUID
Summary: IDK





	AREUM AND DAE FRIENDSHIP COUNTRY ROADS TAKE ME HOME

GOES BATSHIT CRAZY IDK WHAT IM DOING BUT IM DOING SOMETHING???? RIGHT?????

**Author's Note:**

> GOES INSANE


End file.
